Unexpected
by Darkness Shall Rule
Summary: Eight years before the main story of Nora Hanta, a young Shadow Dragon demon, is chosen to participate in the ancient ritual of renewing the Dark Liege power. Along the way he discovers many things, including with the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This fanfiction is about two OCs. The male OC is mine and the female OC belongs to Bonfiore'sGirl. This story is based off of an RPG here on FanFiction. It is basically the 'what happened before my character came into the RPG.' But hopefully it will be a better read than what I just said. :)  
Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Hanta!...? What are you doing?" Jerking out of his meditative state, Hanta fell to the ground landing in a heap. The bright morning sun shone into his eyes. "It's no wonder the demons in our village think you're strange. Hanging upside down from a tree by your ankles, what ever are the others going to think when they meet you?" Rolling onto his back Hanta looked up at his nagging sister,

"I could care less about what they think of me. I don't even know who I'm meeting, all I was told is that they're four demons from the other ancient races. Huh, I don't even like the fact that I was the one who was picked. Why couldn't it have been you, or father? I want nothing to do with the Dark Liege Army if I can help it." His sister sighed at her brothers complaint,

"You shouldn't complain so much, this has brought a great honour to our village." She looked wistfully down onto the few homes that lined the valleys river, "Our race is vanishing and there is nothing we can do about it. If I could do something to bring one last piece of history from which we would be remembered by then I wouldn't complain. SO DON"T YOU DARE BE LATE!" Storming off she left a bewildered Hanta sitting on the hill.

"What's her problem? It's not as if her skin is at risk of falling off, though you'd never know it by the way she acted..." As he began pulling leaves and grass out of his silver, shoulder length hair, and off of his two short, pointy head horns a shadow fell over him. "Now what?" He turned to see five figures in cloaks.

"You must be from the Shadow Dragon Clan." It was a women's voice that spoke, and not without authority.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"We have traveled a long way to speak with the representative that was chosen for the Dark Liege's purpose." Hanta pulled a leaf out of his one black streak and flicked it at the speaker,

"Huh, you talk with a lot of attitude lady. I bet that the only reason you're wearing the cloak is because you're UGLY," the figure twitched, "If you want to see the representative _I'll_ have to meet the Dark Liege first."

"Why you little..." Another cloaked demon put a hand on the firsts shoulder,

"Calm down." Sighing the first demon removed the hand.

"Very well. You shall meet the ruler of the demon world first, but only if you give me your word that you'll take us to see the representative afterwards."

"Sure, why not?" The figure pulled back the hood to reveal none other than the Dark Liege herself. Hanta's jaw dropped. "Ah! Your Devilishness, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it. I get enough of that back home."

* * *

They were now in the head demons home, all seated on bamboo mats. The head demon was a grizzled old Shadow Dragon who never put a seal form on. His back was bent with age and had a long beard that touched the ground. Seated around the old leader was Hanta's father, Hanta himself and a few of the village guards.

"I welcome you, Dark Liege, to our small village. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you. As you know I have come here on an important mission," she fixed Hanta under a burning stare, "that concerns this young demon. I am sorry to say that he is the only one allowed to hear what I have to say." The old demon nodded,

"Very well. Everyone out." Hanta himself almost got up as he was usually the one asked to leave, not to stay. Finally after the head staggered out a cloaked demon raised his hand and spoke,

"Eteru Magia: Silent Grave." Hanta covered his head and waited for something terrible to happen until he could hear snickers emanating from across the room.

"What's so funny?" The one who cast the spell sighed.

"It's a spell that stops sound from entering or leaving the enclosed space. It has no damage potential, it simply refers to the phrase 'Silent as the Grave'." The Dark Liege smiled at her friends seriousness.

"Thank you Kain. Now Hanta, what I have to say to you must not leave this room. Do you understand?" Hanta swallowed and clenching his hands into fists nodded. Now the rest of the demons pulled back their hoods to reveal something astonishing. One he assumed was Kain, an important looking demon wearing the Demon Army uniform. The other three were all about his age and each one had a brightly shining golden eye. Just like him. "You have been chosen to help regenerate the two worlds. As a demon from the ancient races you have the power needed to convert the magical flow through to a new Dark Liege. But you four are only conductors of the flow. It's source comes from the legendary hell hound, Cerberus." Hanta choked back his laughter,

"That's ridiculous! The hell hound Cerberus is a story, a legend. Used to explain the unbalance of the world and to scare little demons. Do you expect me to believe that it actually exists and is used to bring forth a new ruler of the demon world?"

"Yes."

"Well that's just..."

"Please fellow chosen," one of the demons now spoke up, "without you the two worlds will collapse!" Kain raised a hand to silence the now embarrassed demon.

"Really?" Hanta raised a hand to his face and dragged it down pulling his eye lids. Putting both hands together he sighed, "I will offer my services to the Dark Liege and the future of the demon world." The Dark Liege brightened a little to quickly.

"That's wonderful! I must go now and speak with the head of your village. Hikkomijian, Yajuu, Akisame let's go." Pulling their hoods back over their faces the four of them left. Silence ensued for the next few moments as Kain sat with eyes closed.

"Umm, Kain was it? If you don't have anything to say then I'm just going to go..." As he stood up Kain opened one eye.

"Sit down. I have something to tell you." Hanta grumbled as he found a mat closer to the older demon. "I can sense that you still do not fully believe in what you have agreed to. The Dark Liege may not approve of what I'm going to show you, but you cannot have any doubt in your mind." Kain raised his right hand and placed it on Hanta's forehead.

"Hey, what're you-"

"Quiet. Eteru Magia: Memory Flash." A brief image flashed before Hanta's eyes. It was a demon with a right golden eye, white spiky hair tied back and the hair parting over the left eye. "That was the last Cerberus. He was a good friend of mine. He lost his life, I only lost the power of the golden eye."

"You mean you were-"

"And you too will only lose that power." Kain rose and donned his hood once again. "Which one means the most to you, your eye or the balance of the two worlds?" As he left the spell disappeared leaving Hanta in a once again sound filled world.

As Hanta exited the hut he noticed the Dark Leige speaking with his father. Upon seeing Hanta the Dark Liege excused herself from the conversation she was having and slid up beside him.

"Your old man tells me that you cannot yet materialize a weapon, is that correct?" Burning with embarrassment Hanta nodded. "Well that's too bad. Do you know any Magic?"

"Yeah, I know one spell. It's called 'Dragon's Revenge'. It boosts the physical strength and agility of any dragon demon that knows how to use it."

"Hmmm, well that's no good."

"Excuse me!"

"Well you see the others know at least four Magic spells, and I believe they're all just a little younger than you," Hanta felt like choking the Dark Liege as she spent the next few minutes demoralizing Hanta and how he was the least prepared for what he had agreed to. "But that doesn't really matter in the long run I suppose, considering you don't really do all that much... Hey what's that look for? Don't worry about it, you have around eight years until you'll be needed."

"Your Hellishness!"

"Ahh, is it time to go already Kain? Oh well. I'll be in contact with you Hanta. When the time comes you will receive proper information on what to do. So until then." Quickly she ran towards Kain covering her face once more. Bowing politely to the head demon they took there leave off over the hills. Scratching his head he watched them go until he could no longer see them.

"Hanta. Come here." The gruff voice of the head demon called from over his shoulder, "I have something I want to show you." Running up a sloped hill he stood beside the old demon,

"What do you want, you old geezer." The demon did not twitch at this insult. Coming from his grandson it was not one of the worst things he had been called.

"Do you remember that story I told you when you were younger?"

"Of course I do, something about our village ordering a hand crafted demon sword by the human Mura-somebody."

"Yes. Over a thousand years ago a man named Muramasa created weapons of unimaginable strength and power. But the most mysterious of his creations were his katanas. It is said that some of these swords had to have blood every time they were drawn or a terrible misfortune would befall the wielder. Others could control the very elements of the earth itself, with the price of half the owners life. My grandfather met with this man and ordered a katana to be made for him. When it was finished it gave him the power to vanquish his enemies and set up our village. Many others have since tried to wield the human crafted katana, unfortunately none of them have ever drawn it from its sheath. I want you to take it with you regardless of whether you can draw it or not. That blade has been rusting too long and I can sense it lusting for battle once again." Hanta slid open the door of the shrine that held the blade. The sun, high in the afternoon sky, brightened up up the poorly lit room. Walking over to it he picked it up and tried to draw it, but no matter how much he pulled it would not leave its home. "Huh. I suppose that means it senses no point in coming out at this particular time. Very well Hanta, take Nagasu with you."

"Nagasu?"

"It is the name of this particular Muramasa demon blade. I'll let you figure out what it's power is." _Well isn't that considerate. _In the entrance behind them a villager came running.

"Elder, we have received word that the Gryphon Tribe is willing to help us out. They even sent a guide to show him the way."

"Good. Hanta, you are to go to the Gryphon village high in the mountains were you shall train. I will not have you be the only one that cannot perform various magic spells."

"Wait, are you saying that I'm incompetent-"

"Enough!" The 'old geezer' roughly pushed Hanta out through the entrance way and onto the ground below. Landing in a rough heap at the feet of a stranger he looked up, the sun blocking his view of the 'guide'. "Now I want you to take good care of my grandson. He may be a little disrespectful at times but his heart is in the right place." The gryphon offered a hand to Hanta. Pushing it aside he stood up finally able to look over his escort. She was not at all what he expected. The gryphon girl stood just below Hanta at 4 feet 10 inches, her long chestnut brown hair hung loosely ending at her waist. But what really caught Hanta's attention was her eyes, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. Capturing the suns rays they gleamed in the bright light and when Hanta looked closely they seemed to dance between shades of brown, blue and green.

"Uh, I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Tatsudoshi Hanta." Smiling she giggled.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Laura Gryphonia."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on. Hurry up!" Laura skipped along the mountain pathway always a few feet in front of Hanta. He got the feeling that she was up in front of him to show that just because she was younger did not mean she was lacking in any ability he possessed. In fact Hanta was sure that if they were to have a magic battle she could wipe the floor with him. "Hey what's the matter, why are you all they way back there?" Not realizing it, Hanta had stopped walking.

"Sorry about that."

"It's no big deal. But you'd better stick close from now on, we have to leave the path in just a little while."

"You mean your village isn't down the path?"

"No." She smiled, "A lot of demons think that just because we are an organized civilization it would be logical for us to have a path leading towards our village, right? But you see that's where they'd be wrong. In fact this is one of the reasons we are the most peaceful in the entire demon world. No one has ever found out just where our race lives!" Her voice wavered the tiniest bit on her last sentence.

"Then why is it I get the feeling you know how to fight better than I do?" Laura frowned slightly. It was the first expression that had appeared on her face that hadn't been in the form of a smile since Hanta had met her.

"Well, I shouldn't really tell you but you'll probably hear this from someone else eventually... A number of years ago, just after I was born, the head elder got into an argument with some of the younger men about leaving the village without permission. The elder banished them from our land and told them that if they ever returned he would kill them himself. I guess since one of them was his son he never intended to carry out his threat. But seven years ago they came back, and they had reinforcements. Not just any reinforcements, they had lead the Resistance right into our mountain home! It was a terrible battle and many of us were injured, but not as badly as the head elder. He had kept part of his word by killing his son but the other one managed to escape. Since then he has made it a personal project to train everyone in our village to fight the Resistance. I don't really remember it myself but grandfa- I mean the elder hasn't been the same since." Grinning she pranced forward, "But it doesn't matter now!" Hanta was puzzled by her sudden mood swings.

"If you you don't mind my asking, but who was the other griffon?"

"I'm pretty sure his first name is Nicks." Banking sharply to her left Laura deviated from the path and began bounding over rocks. Hanta had no problems keeping up with her and could have outpaced her, but he did not want to lose his way in unfamiliar territory. As they went further along the ground became rough and boulders the size of houses made the going difficult. Leaping and bounding after Laura Hanta began to lose pace and she pulled in front of him. He had lived on the flatlands at the foot of the mountains all his life. And as a result was a very fast runner on flat ground, but this was a completely different field. He stopped panting, but when he looked up Laura had vanished. He began to panic.

"Hey, gryphon girl!" He stumbled around looking wildly for her, "Laura! Where are you?"

"Over here." Hanta's eyes widened. There in front of him was Laura's head floating in midair. Hanta stared, dumbfounded, at her. "What?" Looking down she realized what had happened. "Ohhhh, this." She stepped forward to reveal the rest of her body. "This is just a barrier we keep up to hide our village. If we didn't you would be able to see it from where you're standing now." She offered her hand to Hanta who, pushed it aside, and entered the unknown world.


End file.
